


Inc/Suc/cubus

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demon Summoning, Dorks, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Double-check the wards properly! Dying of awesome sex would be a good way to go if we have to, but I'm not keeling over before I get my diploma, okay?"</p><p>John rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." Jade keeps watching him from the corner of her eye for a few seconds; he seems to be doing it seriously, at least, even if he's still huffy. "Bluh. I get why you'd need to pass demonology, but not why <i>I</i> need it if my major is <i>weather magic</i>."</p><p>--<br/><i>Anonymous asked: John/Jade/Karkat - John and Jade are demon summoners (for reasons) trying to call up an incubus/succubus (for reasons). They get Karkat.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Inc/Suc/cubus

"The teacher's going to be kind of pissed, isn't she?" John says, and giggles. Jade snorts back at him. 

"It's not like succubi are on the restricted list, so really, she should have been clearer." She prods John with her foot; he's sitting a quart of the circle away from her. "Double-check the wards properly! Dying of awesome sex would be a good way to go if we have to, but I'm not keeling over before I get my diploma, okay?"

John rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." Jade keeps watching him from the corner of her eye for a few seconds; he seems to be doing it seriously, at least, even if he's still huffy. "Bluh. I get why you'd need to pass demonology, but not why _I_ need it if my major is _weather magic_." 

"You could have to deal with storm demons?" Jade suggest, half listening. Looks like this is all correct.

John snorts. "Yeah, right! How often do they happen again? Okay, I think that's all all done pretty good here." He looks up, and his eyes are bright with anticipation. He can complain as much as he wants about the studying, Jade can tell he likes the practical end of the craft just fine.

Or maybe he's just looking forward to ogling boobs. It's fifty-fifty.

She grins back. She does like a nice rack. "Start?"

"Start!"

Ten minutes later they're sitting in a room full of smoke, but the smoke isn't thick enough to get Jade to see any breasts on _this_ bare chest.

He's... really cute, in a pretty odd way. Gunmetal skin on a compact frame, a long, thin, spade-tipped tail lashing around casually crossed legs that end in goat hooves, and a grumpy pout on pretty nice lips.

If you discount the biceps-length black gloves and the gold armlets and the see-through red harem pants (they look kind of fakeish -- not like it's not real gold but like he's wearing a disguise, not his usual clothes) he's. Well. Pretty boy-next-door-ish.

"I hear a single comment about how I'm not as hot as you hoped for, I am biting off your clit at the root."

"I wasn't gonna!" Jade protests before she's thought better.

"Can I make a comment about how I thought we were summoning a _succubus,_ and I'm seeing a distinct lack of boobies?"

Jade groans, rolls her eyes at the demon to show her shared annoyance. "Sorry, he's an idiot who never studies. Um, anyway, hi! Our apologies for disturbing you, we're trying out things for a practical test next week. We'll compensate you in blood?"

She nudges the full gold cup toward the edge of the circle, though she doesn't let it cross yet.

The demon looks distinctly irritated. "What, you mean you assholes yanked me out here, and I'm not even going to get a real feeding?"

John giggles nervously, sneaks a look at Jade. "Uh. Sorry?"

The fact that he doesn't aura them into letting him out is nice proof that the wards work. His voice sounds gruff and a bit gravelly, but it's just a voice. And she can break away from his eyes just fine.

"Maybe you're not a very powerful incubus," John says before she can tell him to shut up.

The demon's red eyes flare, and go narrow, and then he... shrugs it off. "Yeah, I'm actually not. Maybe you're actually an airhead who was hoping for huge titties to motorboat, in the name of elegance and refinement."

And then his shape twists like smoke and then she's a woman, same harem pants and same gloves and same absence of shirts, and her breasts aren't huge but they're a nice handful; the nipples are large and dark, almost black on her brown skin.

John ogles. (Jade also ogles, just more discreetly.)

"--I thought you were an incubus!"

"We switch genders, turdmunch," the succubus says, rolling her red eyes with a total lack of sex appeal. "We're all both."

And then she rolls onto her knees and she presses the palms of her hands against the outside of her breasts and she presses them slooowly together as she leans in.

Her face isn't as long, Jade notices, triangular like a cat, cute as hell. Her lips look even plumper when she bites them slowly and her red tongue peeks out, just the very tip, to wet them.

Jade raises a hand and reaches for John's shoulder and manages to touch him, somehow, break him out of it, get him to sit back (he was leaning in, too close to the circle.) The succubus looks at her and then all Jade sees is long smooth legs that would tangle with hers so prettily, and wide hips to grab onto and a playful, _wicked_ little smirk, oh, they'd have so much fun, she bets the succubus would pull her hair and do all sorts of --

"Ngh!" She glares. Her panties have gone a little wet. "Okay, you made your point! Now can it or we're sending you back without even the blood."

The demon laughs, low and veiled and like long trailing nails all down her spine, like rough fingers racing down her throat, between her breasts, on the soft skin of her stomach. But then she merges into a man again, still smirking faintly, still staring straight at her and wow, wow, do the gloves do nice things to the musculature of his shoulders, to his biceps. His hands are brushing along his abs -- he doesn't have a bellybutton! -- and the way the waist of his pants curves high over his narrow hips to plunge down to...

"Argh! Stop trying to make me look at your crotch!"

John whimper-groans beside her. "Eugh eugh eugh, okay, sorry we said you were weak, now can you stop glamouring up the air, it feels weird as hell to feel like that when looking at things like _this!_ "

The incubus looks down himself, then back up at John, and glares. "Hey, fuck you, my body is fine in either shape, you cretinous swine."

Jade throws her hands in the air. "Yes, you're cute as fuck either way! I'd do you if I could be sure it wouldn't kill me! I'm sure the exhaustion would be _totally worth it!_ Can we go back to the part where we have things to ask you for our grades already?!"

John and the demon both stare at her, and blink almost in unison. It's funny enough that her frustrated anger deflates, though she keeps pouting some.

"Fine, fine, you cheapskates, tell me your terms and hand over the blood. It better not be anything too destructive, that's really not my forte."

She deflates all the way, and finally gets to pull out her list. "We just want a quick visitation, to prove we completed the homework, is all."

"And then blood! Mm, blood," John says, unconvincingly.

The demon stares at him for a handful of seconds, and then turns to Jade, and tells her conversationally, "Bet you another half-pint I'll have him moaning _mm, dick_ entirely sincerely by the end of the night, with just a tiny little _totally safe_ adjustment of your wards."

Between John's spluttering and the demon not even bothering to play up the seduction she ends up laughing all through the list of terms she's reading out.

(She has to say, if his allegations are true and she _can_ make sure he can't drain her dry, she's totally going to summon him again.)


End file.
